wthtidndfandomcom-20200215-history
Future Sight
Future Sight is one of the major factions in Sprin'Torel, representing the ideologies of a world that could one day be. Though they were originally part of the Maester Academes, they soon realised that their parent faction was too short sighted and they needed to split off if they wanted to achieve their full potential. History During The Divide, when several groups splintered off from the Maester Academes, Future Sight was among the first to grab what they needed and leave. They prided themselves on being one of the first to recognise the interdepartmental tensions, and with the chaos surrounding The Divide, it was impossible to dispute it. Regardless, they were one of the first ones to leave and stabilise without the help of the Maester Academes. With a focus on tomorrow, Future Sight decided that there was no point focusing on the past or the present when they could design the world of tomorrow. This desire to push society above and beyond where most people could even dare to dream made members of Future Sight seem insane when they fail - but when they succeed, they're lauded as geniuses ahead of their time. Unfortunately, even though Future Sight succeeds spectacularly when they pull off a project, their failures are even more astounding and have a way of overshadowing their successes. This is in part due to the fact that when Future Sight fails, it tends to end with areas of maps needing to be redrawn or severe structural damage with an investigation run by the Gold Helms to determine if there was any malicious intent or negligence involved. Usually this investigation ends with Future Sight and the members in question being found innocent, but with warnings and with soldiers lingering around to keep watch over everything even if they have no clue what the members of Future Sight are doing. Over time, the people became more accepting of Future Sight though still afraid to the point of trying to live as far away from Future Sight members as possible - even if society has come to realise that the inventions to come out of this faction not only make life easier, but have become impossible to live without. Organization Philosophy Though the past may be important for the sake of learning from past mistakes, Future Sight believes there is no point lingering on the past. While many other academic circles have similar beliefs on this issue, where Future Sight stands out is that they don't even dwell on the present day or the immediate future. Instead, they look into the distant future to determine what society may need and create it before the need was there. At the end of the day, no matter the cost, all Future Sight wants to do is make the land of tomorrow today. Notable Members * Antigone Iora ** Founder of Future Sight * Kytheon Alexopoulos ** Redesigned Skyships to be easier to pilot * Tepin Reid ** Designed a way to more safely transport black powder * Percy Levane ** Invented the gun * Amelot Girault ** Invented the first Servo * Adrien Kaye ** Invented the first Thopter